


White Winter Blossoms

by Minnie_Mochi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chen is in training, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I may actually continue this, It was fun to write lol, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie_Mochi/pseuds/Minnie_Mochi
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae have been best friends since they were little boys. Despite the fact that Minseok is the Ice Prince and Jongdae was just a boy from a peasant family, their friendship has always been more than one of a prince and a boy training to be one of his royal guards. Minseok has had these developing feelings for Jongdae for a while but has always kept them to himself. But he soon realizes that as the two of them grow up, there closeness won't always be the same. With no other idea in mind, the Ice Prince creates a plan-- although a really clumsy, ridiculous one-- it's still a plan.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	White Winter Blossoms

Minseok loved white winter blossom trees, specifically the one right outside his palace window. When he was a lot younger, he used to climb it to get back to his room when he left the house to play with his best friend. That was probably why he developed a habit of sitting in the tree, hidden in an abundance of white. If one looked hard enough, they just might be able to make out the rather ironic black stands of the ice prince’s hair. 

His best friend, Jongdae, always did though. Minseok knew he did. It was why after a long day of royal lessons with his personal teacher, Junmyeon, he would sit here, waiting for the other to seek out his presence in the tree. But today… Jongdae hadn’t shown up. 

Minseok reached out to gently caress one white winter blossom petal. “Why isn’t Jongdae here?” Minseok groaned. His steadily rising anger slowly dissipated when he thought about the fact that Jongdae probably had gone home after training. After just graduating from the academy last year, Jongdae was accepted as a royal guard trainee. 

“Jongdaeee,” Minseok whined, letting his head fall back against the tree trunk. “I told you that you don’t have to work so hard.” 

It was true, since the next generation of royal guards were his own and not for his mother and father. According to Junmyeon, Minseok’s father wanted Minseok to have an army that would grow along with him. So just like Minseok, all of the royal guard trainees were around 19 years old. The youngest accepted guards were 17 years old and the oldest were 20. Hell, even Junmyeon was only 21 years old, also expected to grow old with Minseok. 

Since Minseok was choosing the guards, of course, he’d choose Jongdae as the major general. How could he not choose his best friend? The major general had to be someone Minseok trusted with his life. Someone he knew would never betray him and may even sacrifice their life for him. 

Jongdae was his best friend, someone Minseok really wanted to be his lover someday. Jongdae fit the criteria perfectly.

Giving up on waiting, Minseok carefully made his way back into the palace window, carefully stepping on the branches to crawl back into his room. 

“It’s about time you came back in,” Junmyeon sighed, pushing himself off of the wall while smoothing out his royal robe. “I’ve been waiting. It’s time to bathe, my prince.” 

Minseok rolled his eyes. “I can bathe myself. I’m 19.”

“I know that. I just need to prepare the bath so it is warm when you get in.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll do it,” Minseok said, his voice solemn and somber as he threw himself on his four post bed, face-first. Junmyeon sighed.

“What are you upset about, Minseok.”

When Junmyeon dropped the “my prince” bullcrap and called Minseok by his actual name, Minseok found it hard not to confide in him. Junmyeon was his royal teacher but he was also his friend. A friend who cared so deeply for him. 

“Jongdae isn’t here,” Minseok said in a small voice. He knew it would sound stupid. 

“Training was hard today.” Junmyeon sat on the large, soft mattress next to Minseok. “Jongdae fought hard today. Tomorrow is the Advancement Exam, remember?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Minseok did not feel like watching over the fights tomorrow. He knew that he’d end up picking them all anyway. 

“You’re so grumpy.” Junmyeon started with a tired sigh. The man just wanted to return to his chambers and rest for days, but Minseok was his duty. 

“I haven’t spent a day without Jongdae since I was really young.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon hummed and nodded. “That’s the problem, I see.”

“It’s only been a day and it feels like forever,” Minseok said turning to lie on his back with a heavy pout to his lips. “How do you stay away from Sehun for so long without feeling like the world is just… empty?”

Junmyeon blushed a deep red at the mention of his boyfriend. Sehun was a new chef that was an apprentice of the royal chef, Do Kyungsoo. Apparently, as soon as Junmyeon saw Sehun, he was immediately smitten. With how awkward--and incredibly unfunny-- Junmyeon was, Minseok was shocked when he witnessed the 2 on a date in the garden one day, picking vegetables and fruits for that night's supper. He even witnessed their first kiss happen. 

“Me and Sehun can spend time alone because we understand that we aren’t each other’s ‘other half.’ We are our own people that want things in life besides each other. We come together to make something amazing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Minseok felt a bit offended. Was Junmyeon saying that he wasn’t his own person without Jongdae? Immediately noticing Minseok’s face scrunch up in offense. 

“I mean that you have to support Jongdae with his goals. Your life won’t always only consist of each other. I also want to spend every day with Sehun but he has goals, wants, and priorities. I cannot be upset. I have to support him-”

“Because you love him…” Minseok finished. 

“Exactly. If you love Jongdae, you’ll support him. Even if that means he cannot meet you in that tree every evening like you always do.” 

Minseok sighed. “I guess I understand that.” Minseok finally sat up in his bed and got to his feet. “Alright. I’m ready for my bath.”

“Good,” Junmyeon stood and ushered Minseok out of the room. “Then let us go. The night is growing late and I am in desperate need of sleep.”

***

“My prince, the maids are here to dress you,” Junmyeon knocked on the door of Minseok’s room twice. However, Minseok was too busy looking out of his large window as the event was set up to notice his teacher and advisor was calling for him. He watched as three thrones were set up in the royal courtyard right in between the two large winter blossom trees. One for his dad, one for his mom, and the third for himself. The field was left open for the trainees to show their skill for the ice prince to judge. 

“My prince!” Junmyeon said again, a little loud but not a shout. 

“What!?”

“Do not talk to me that way, Minseok,” Junmyeon reprimanded. The maids that were standing behind him gaped silently at each other. Was he really speaking to the prince like that? Expecting the worse, they tensed up, both preparing what the Prince may say in response. 

However, Minseok just rolled his eyes on the other side of the door, pushing his weight off of the window seal he was leaning on. “ _ Yes _ , Junmyeon,” he sang teasingly. 

“The maids are here to dress you,” he repeated.

“Oh, okay. You may enter.” 

Junmyeon stepped aside to allow the four maids to carry in the prince’s robes, combs, and accessories into the room. Junmyeon made sure to check his appearance in the mirror because the Prince’s breakfast was scheduled to be here in about five minutes. Sehun and Kyungsoo would be serving it so Junmyeon had to ensure that he looked his best despite waking up barely an hour before. 

***

After an hour and a half of preparations-- from eating to being dressed-- Minseok was finally ready for the event. With Junmyeon close behind him and all of his maids trailing behind holding the long train of his royal robe, Minseok was escorted through icy blue walls of the Ice Palace that looked very similar to glass. It matched the high ceilings and the chandeliers lighting the way. For the most part, Minseok felt like he was traveling through a glass maze.

Minseok’s robe was a snowy white along with pale blue linings and silver embroidery that was personally made for him. It was a little too long for his liking-- he hated having his maids carry it for him so it didn’t drag across the floor-- but it was beautiful nonetheless. 

“The Ice Prince has arrived!” Minseok heard the announcer shout on the outside of the palace doors, once Junmyeon raised his hand to let Minseok’s arrival be known. Just moments later, the majestic doors were slowly opened. 

In just that hour and a half, the large, once vacant space of the courtyard was now filled with people, leaving only the front of the yard, directly in front of the three thrones open. The trainees were all kneeled there, awaiting the arrival of the Ice Prince who would decide their future.

“Welcome, Your Majesty!” The words erupted like one loud voice and almost like waves, the crowds of people all bowed as Minseok was led towards his throne next to his mother and father. Just like Junmyeon had taught him during their etiquette lessons, he kept his head high and his gaze centered forward. Sadly, that meant that he couldn’t turn to look for Jongdae, but he was sure and hopeful that Jongdae was looking at him. He could feel it; his skin wouldn’t be heating up this way if he wasn’t.

Junmyeon approached the throne first and bowed deeply and elegantly at Minseok as a sign of respect, only rising once Minseok had sat down then rushing off so the king could begin. 

Everyone was silent, so Minseok’s pounding heart was dangerously audible in his ears, so much that he was scared that his Mom who was sitting next to him would hear. Jongdae was looking directly at Minseok, his face blank yet his eyes filled with something that Minseok couldn’t exactly read. 

He hoped that it was the same passion and fondness that Minseok held in his heart for the younger, but maybe it was just his optimism getting the best of him. For all he knew, Jongdae could have fallen in love with one of the boys or girls in training with him. 

Minseok diverted his attention away from Jongdae when he felt a hand on top of his own. Knowing it was his mother, Minseok smiled sweetly to her and squeezed her hand. Then she was talking. 

“I hope that all trainees do their best today. Our son, Minseok, needs guards that are willing to protect him, guards that he could trust through the thickest and the thinnest. Do you understand?” His mom’s voice was soft yet firm. One of a mother and a queen. 

“Yes, My Queen!” The trainees all shouted in tandem, micicking one loud, singular voice. 

“Good. Now. Let us begin.” 

***

Just as Minseok thought, the Advancement Exam lasted longer than he wanted. He watched closely as each pair would put up a good fight with each other, some ending in a matter of a few minutes and others going on for much too long because both trainees were too good and determined to win. Those were the trainees that he would pick first. 

He could confidently say that he was alert when it was Jongdae’s turn. He was up against a loud, boisterous boy named Baekhyun. He mostly knew Baekhyun because everytime Minseok walked by the training grounds to wave hello and greet the trainees, Baekhyun was the most excited to see the Prince, well besides Jongdae shooting him that charming grin. 

Minseok knew that he would pick both of them but he was engaged in the fight nonetheless. Every swing of their swords, the clashing of swords with shields, the grunts every time they attempted to land a strong hit. All of it was intriguing to Minseok that he almost didn’t notice how long he’d allowed it to go on. 

“Enough!” Minseok shouted. 

Without hesitation, Jongdae and Baekhyun yielded their attacks and turned to the prince. “You may return to your places.” His gaze stayed on Jongdae as he pressed his fist to his palm in respect and pointedly followed the orders given. 

It was at that moment that Minseok decided that he had to do something about this. He needed to do something about this raging passion in his chest that desired Jongdae so bad. As Jongdae and Baekhyun sat back down and his father called up the next two trainees to fight, Minseok turned to look at Junmyeon who was standing off to the side. 

Upon locking eyes, Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at Minseok, knowing that the prince was up to something. Even if he didn’t know what it was, Junmyeon could tell by that mischievous look that it was something that needed to be stopped. 

***

“My Prince, allow me to remove your robes please,” a maid suggested when Minseok returned to his chambers after announcing that all of the trainees had passed and had supper with his parents. Because his mother loved celebrations, she had proposed the idea to hold a celebration in honor of all of the trainees’ hard work. No one could deny her so the King immediately ordered the servants to immediately begin to prepare a large celebration that would take place in a few days. 

“I think I can do it tonight,” Minseok hummed to the young maiden. “You may take your leave. Return home to your family.” 

The maid smiled brightly and bowed. “Thank you, My Prince. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Oh! And can you tell someone to send me some of the finest tea please. Two cups, please.” With another soft hum, the maid left the room, her hands clasped in front of her. However, Minseok wasn’t alone for even five minutes before Junmyeon entered his chambers soon after. 

“Why hasn’t the maid removed your robes?” He questioned. 

“I told her not to."

“What are you trying to do here?” Junmyeon asked outright. There was no use in beating around the bush with Minseok. “What’s your ulterior motive?”

“I have a plan.”

“And what is this  _ plan _ ?” 

“To figure out if Jongdae likes me in the way I like him. I need an answer and I plan on getting one tonight.” 

Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “How?” He asked hesitantly, not fully sure if he wanted an answer to that question. 

“I’m going to-” Before Minseok could finish his explanation, Sehun entered the room, pushing a cart that held the teapot and two teacups that he’d asked for. 

“Oh, hello, Sehun,” Minseok hummed teasingly. “Thank you for my tea.” 

“My pleasure, your majesty.” Sehun placed the tray of tea onto the table that laid in the middle of the lounge area off to the side of Minseok’s room. 

Minseok watched Sehun closely.

“My Prince,” Sehun addressed, turning to push the cart out of the room. “Would you mind if I talk to Junmyeon for a moment. I won’t take very long,” Sehun questioned, his voice wavering a bit. Junmyeon seemed to share that same anxious expression. 

“You may,” Minseok said. “In fact, Junmyeon may return to his chambers for the night as the night is growing late, and I am rather tired.”

Seeming to have completely forgotten about finding out what Minseok’s supposed plan was, Junmyeon was following close behind Sehun, shutting the door gently behind him.

“Finally,” Minseok uttered. He loved Junmyeon but sometimes he was rather intrusive. Now, all he had to do was wait for Jongdae. He was sure that he would meet him in the tree today. He had too. 

Still in his robes, Minseok ambled around the room to pass the time. He couldn’t help but think of Jongdae and how this plan of his might actually fail spectacularly and may even ruin their friendship, but Minseok pushed those thoughts away. His father always taught him to follow his instincts and never doubt himself. 

Even though doubting himself was what Minseok seemed to do best, he would at least  _ try.  _ And so far, it was going horribly.

“I need a distraction,” he uttered to no one in particular. His gaze darted around the rather large room for anything to distract him and it landed on the teapot that was waiting on the table not too far from him. 

It was supposed to be for him and Jongdae, but Minseok decided that he could use a drink to wet his dry throat and chapped lips. Oh! That reminded him of something else. So instead of pouring himself some tea, he rushed to the mirror, bringing his face close to the mirror to examine his every feature. 

He was in the middle of asking himself if he should remove a bit of robes when there was a rustling and shuffling of the white winter blossoms outside of his window. As the sound grew louder, Minseok was delighted to see Jongdae’s head of black hair climb into view as the latter pulled himself up the last branch. Like a majestic bird, Jongdae sat perched upon the branch closest to the palace window and, with a charming smile gracing his face, waited for Minseok to open the window. 

“Jongdae!” Minseok couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement bubbling in his chest. He held his hand out for Jongdae to take and helped the younger into the window. 

“Minseok,” he murmured gently in response. Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground, Jongdae was wrapping Minseok in his embrace, hugging him tightly to make up for his sudden absence the day before. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come yesterday.”

“You do owe me an explanation,” Minseok said pleasantly. It was supposed to be a bit angry but how could he? Minseok missed having Jongdae close in his presence. 

Jongdae was dressed in his nicest, freshest robes it seemed. His family were a class of middle class peasants and merchants, so Minseok knew that nice robes such as the one he was wearing were probably hard to come by. But he must have picked it out just for Minseok. 

Right? 

Or was that Minseok’s hope tricking him again?

“Training ran pretty late yesterday in preparation for today. I was so tired that I had no choice but to go home and rest. I’m sorry though.” 

“No apologizing,” Minseok demanded. “Look, I have tea for us to share.”

Jongdae’s face lit up. “I’ll pour it for us. It is the least I can do to repay your kindness and understanding.” 

Minseok and Jongdae sat cross legged in front of the small table and shared tea while talking about what was missed in the last day they hadn’t seen each other. Minseok even asked his overnight servant for some of Jongdae’s favorite dessert-- sweet bean paste cookies-- just because he loved to see the expression on Jongdae’s face when he ate them. 

But also because Jongdae became quite touchy when he was filled with fresh tea and his favorite sweets. He thanked Minseok for the sweets and the fun conversation by being excessively cuddly and sweet. 

“Oh, Minseok. I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Jongdae said as they made their way to the bed so they could lie down together. Something of an end of the day tradition of theirs before Jongdae usually returned home. The younger had his legs stretched out over Minseok’s, his knees pressed against the older’s chest and both of their heads pressed against the headboard. 

“Yeah?” Minseok murmured. 

“Why do you still have your robes on? Shouldn’t you be dressed for bed?” Jongdae’s voice was low.

“Yeah… But you caught me before I could. Supper with mom and dad went on a little longer than intended,” Minseok lied, using his thumb to rub circles into the skin just above Jongdae’s knee. 

“Then you should get changed.”

“I don’t feel like it.” That was half the actual truth and half Minseok just wanting to see what Jongdae would do. Because he was sure he wasn’t the only one who was feeling this heavy tension in the air. 

“Come on. You have to be uncomfortable in all of those robes,” Jongdae pleaded. Minseok wouldn’t deny that it was actually becoming uncomfortable.

“I quite like these robes.” Minseok feigned a pout. “Are you trying to say you don’t like them?”

“No! I just want you to remove them and get into something more comfortable,” Jongdae said. 

Taking this as his chance, Minseok moved Jongdae’s legs lightly and slowly moved to get out of bed and stand next to the bed, keeping eye contact with Jongdae.

Starting with the first knot that kept his robes together at the waist, Minseok pulled it, the tightness slowly loosening. Jongdae couldn’t help but silently chuckle through his seemingly mesmerized trance. If you asked him, Minseok looked like a ghost now with the loose robes on him. But an elegant ghost… He guessed. 

Jongdae brought his lips together and gulped. 

Minseok knew that Junmyeon would give him hell for this but he was too caught up in the moment to care. One by one, he removed the layers of silk cloth and let them drop to the floor until he was in just his last, thin, silk robe and his underwear.

“Can you hand me my sleeping robes please?” Minseok gestured at the neatly folded robe that was placed on his table next to his bed. 

“Why don’t you just sleep in that?” Jongdae suggested. However, mistakenly, it came out as a whisper. 

“Would you like that?”

“It’s whatever you would like?”

“But Jongdae… This is for you. What would  _ you _ like?” 

“Huh?” Is the first thing that leaves Jongdae’s lips before he cleared his throat awkwardly. “What do you mean?”

“What would you like me to lounge around in before bed? This robe? That robe? Or even nothing at all. Your choice.” Despite Minseok’s nonchalance and indifference in his voice, his mind was racing with how horribly this could go. He had no confidence in this right now. 

But Jongdae didn’t know that. Completely enamoured by the sudden display of confidence that he hasn’t seen from Minseok except during his princely duties. 

“That,” Jongdae said, pointing at Minseok. “Stay just the way you are right now.”

“Okay,” Minseok said, fighting himself so his voice wouldn’t waver as he let out a sigh of relief that Jongdae hadn’t darted straight for the window. But what he couldn’t hide was the pink that dusted over his cheeks. 

Minseok crawled back into bed, the robe fanning open to reveal his expanse of skin. The sight made Jongdae  _ choke  _ seeing his best friend so vulnerable, open, and… all his to have. 

Minseok attempted to get back into the same position they were in before, but Jongdae had a sudden change of heart. 

Instead of throwing his legs over Minseok’s again to cuddle, he allowed Minseok to situation himself with his back against the headboard and crawled between his legs. He let out a soft breath of laughter at the way Minseok’s eyes widened. He couldn’t just let Minseok have all of the fun. 

Jongdae spread Minseok’s legs so he could fit comfortably between them before looking up at the older through his long, black eyelashes. “My prince. I want to have you in my mouth. Can I do that for you?”

“Jongdae,” Minseok gasped, already beginning to squirm as he hardened oh so quickly in his underwear. He wanted them off. “Yeah. Yes. Please.” 

Hooking his fingers on either side of Minseok’s underwear, Jongdae slowly pulled them down to gather around Minseok’s thighs, inhaling sharply at the sight of his cock. He wrapped his hand around the base of Minseok and softly pressed a kiss to the underside of the head. 

A shiver tore itself through Minseok’s body from the unfamiliar feeling. Minseok lost all of his breath when Jongdae ran his tongue along the tip without any sense of hesitation. Despite the loss of breath, a high pitched gasp clawed its way up his throat nonetheless.

“Hurry,” Minseok pleaded yet demanded, wanting nothing more than to hurry and feel that full, overwhelming sensation already. He had never had sex before. He had kissed a few girls and boys, of course, but not anything like this. 

But Jongdae… 

With the way Jongdae got right to it as soon as his prince ordered him to, licking and wrapping his lips around the head before slowly moving up and down, Minseok could tell that he’d done this before. More than just once too. The thought would upset him any other time but how could he find the energy to be upset when Jongdae was using his tongue like he was now. When Jongdae’s hand was following the movements of his head as he bobbed on Minseok’s cock. His mouth working him so fucking well that he couldn’t even form any coherrent thoughts other than “Ohmygod” and other screams that were nothing more than shouts of pleasure. 

Minseok’s hands latched onto Jongdae’s head, gently grabbing fist-fulls of his hair, begging and pleading him to do more. Not to stop.  _ God, don’t you ever stop.  _

“Oh my-” Minseok couldn’t help but stop his words to just  _ scream.  _ Oh, he hoped that no one heard him. They’d tell his parents for sure. And if his parents found out then-

Jongdae must’ve been able to see Minseok trying to hold back. He had to. Because at that moment, Jongdae made a bold move and swallowed Minseok’s cock in one smooth, swift movement. If Minseok could have held Jongdae’s head there forever, then he would have. To have his cock in Jongdae’s warm, wet mouth forever would be a dream. And he would definitely be dreaming about it for all of the days to come. 

Minseok was seeing the stars and even the heavens as a string of moans and profanity flew from his lips. Someone would definitely hear him now, but he didn’t care. Let the world know how amazing Jongdae was at pleasing his prince. 

When Jongdae pulled off for a moment allowing Minseok just a second’s of rest, Minseok could feel the tears lining his eyes. A pounding in his chest. 

“I love pleasing you, Minseok.” Jongdae’s face was flushed red, his eyes lined with tears, his voice was guttural and husky from having Minseok so deep in his throat, but that smile of his was still mesmerizing as ever. He knew he probably looked just as wrecked but not nearly as beautiful.

“Then why’d you stop?” Minseok questioned, propping himself up on his elbows to look at him better. Jongdae grinned teasingly. 

“Where’s your oil, my prince?” 

Minseok may be the prince in this situation but he was scrambling across the bed to grab the small tube of homemade oil that Junmyeon made for him to be safe while “pleasuring” himself from the side table. He was so quick to obey that one would think that Jongdae were the prince. And Minseok had no problem with treating Jongdae as such after pleasuring him so well. 

As soon as it was in his hand, Jongdae quickly took Minseok’s cock back into his mouth again, almost like he needed it. Minseok let himself fall back onto the bed and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He’d gotten lost in this feeling, so lost that his hips were slowly thrusting up into Jongdae’s mouth without his full consciousness and knowing. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been doing that, just knew that his throat was beginning to strain from all of the moaning, screaming, and gasping he’d been doing. It was dull though, practically irrelevant when Minseok felt a wet, slick finger at his entrance. 

“Jongdae,” Minseok whimpered, his body tensing immediately. In response, Jongdae pulled off, heaving heavily to catch his breath. 

“I know you’re scared,” Jongdae acknowledged in a soft voice. Slowly, he grabbed Minseok’s underwear and brought them down his legs until they were off and threw them aside before helping Minseok out of the robe he still had on. Lovingly caressing Minseok’s legs, he guided Minseok’s legs to rest on his shoulders. “I’m going to try now, okay?” 

“Okay.”

Minseok kept his eyes on Jongdae’s finger as it slowly pressed against his hole and ever so slowly pressed into him. It was uncomfortable and unfamiliar, but nothing too bad. The oil was making it better. Every once in a while when Minseok would gasp as the finger reached deeper and deeper inside of him, Jongdae would pull out just a bit before pushing in more than before. 

Minseok’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he witnessed Jongdae’s entire finger in him like that and began feeling the slow thrusts that followed. His stomach was clenching, his hips were shaking, and overall, he just wanted to cry it all. 

“How’s it feel, Minseok?”

“Good. So, so good,” Minseok whispered before his mouth opened in a loud moan as Jongdae pressed past something in him. Almost. Not quite there, but oh god, was he so close to that spot that Minseok knew nothing about except that it felt  _ so heavenly _ . Without warning, Jongdae leaned over him to press a hard kiss to his lips, but it also succeeded in practically bending Minseok in half. 

Which he  _ loved.  _

Minseok’s loud scream in response was enough to prompt Jongdae to speed up his thrusts with his finger and even curling his finger sometimes. Anything he could to get Minseok to keep squirming and moaning like he was. He alternated between deep and shallow thrusts and curled his finger sometimes when he went incredibly deep. Almost like he was looking for something. 

Just a few attempts at that, and a certain sensation had Minseok shouting out to the Gods how much he loved this. 

“Again! Do it again!” 

His body shook along with the sensation the next time. He was beginning to wonder if he was already crying and just not registering the tears because Minseok didn’t know how he  _ wouldn’t  _ be crying from this sensation. 

Jongdae was talking dirty to him now. With his connection to reality fading in and out like this, he was only able to catch Jongdae tell him how tight his ass was and how he couldn’t wait to bury himself so far inside Minseok. He wasn’t able to hear much else between that because his finger was gone for a split second and then another finger was slowly sliding back into him. He felt fuller than before, shocked by the slight stretch as Jongdae added more fingers. 

He could get fucked like this--just Jongdae’s three fingers-- until he came and Minseok wouldn’t have any qualms about it. But he wanted something more. He wanted Jongdae in him.

“I want- I want you in me!” Was he yelling? Minseok had no idea how loud he was being, just knew that he needed to be fucked. Now. Oh, Gods, please. 

It didn’t take much of a fight because Jongdae’s fingers were out of Minseok’s hole in just a second and he was moving to grab the tube of oil again. With this moment’s rest, he watched Jongdae pour oil into the palm of his hand before generously stroking his cock with it. Letting his gaze trail over the younger, Minseok took in how sexy Jongdae looked dripping with sweat and flushed red from pleasuring Minseok so much. 

When Jongdae glanced up to check on Minseok, catching the older looking at him, Jongdae shot him one of those beautiful grins. Getting in position, Jongdae pressed his hands under Minseok’s knees in order to bend him in half again. Both of them seem to like this position quite a lot. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Minseok uttered. 

Jongdae pressed against Minseok’s entrance, making him gasp as he felt Jongdae slide into him. The younger kept his focus directly on Minseok’s face. Searching for any signs of intense pain or that he didn’t want to do this anymore. Minseok held their gaze for a while but as he slid deeper, his eyes fluttered shut to focus on being relaxed. 

“It hurts… So much… I don’t think I like this.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Please… keep going,” Minseok said, his voice tight and strained. It was slow and it seemed to drag on forever, but Jongdae stuck to it. And just as Minseok was beginning to wonder if this wasn’t for him, the pain becoming too persistent for him, Jongdae finally uttered, “That’s all, my love. You did such a good job taking me, Minseok”

Minseok felt Jongdae pepper kisses on his as he stayed completely still inside of him, letting him adjust to the incredibly new feeling of being so full. 

“Jongdae.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Minseok let his eyes open to convey just how serious he was to Jongdae just in case the younger might doubt his feelings as a consequence of this moment. “I love you more than just as a friend. Or as my royal guard. I love you as my lover…” 

Still hovering above him, in this odd position, Jongdae gave a gentle breath of laughter. “I love you too, Minseok.. That’s why I can’t wait to fuck you. I want to show you my love. I can’t seem to wait to make love to you. But take your time. We have all night.”

He was right. They did have all night. But that didn’t mean that Minseok wanted to wait all night to get fucked, so he moved his hips experimentally. He gasped loudly. Half a scream of shock at the unfamiliar feeling and half a moan from how  _ good  _ that felt. 

“Come on, Dae,” Minseok hummed in a raspy voice, weaving his fingers in the man’s hair to keep himself grounded. Minseok can’t help but smile when Jongdae grinned and gave a nice, steady roll of his hips. With a soft kiss to his nose, he pulled out, creating a spark that only got more intense as Minseok felt that sweet drag as Jongdae pushed back into him. Jongdae kept this pace for a while and for Minseok, it was amazing. 

However, for Jongdae, it was difficult to keep up this slow pace when Minseok was tight and hot around him. Squeezing him like that everytime he thrusted inside. He wanted to fuck this heat for all it was worth and have Minseok screaming so that the winter blossoms on the tree would fall to the ground blow it. His legs and thrusts were beginning to shake as he put all of his willpower into  _ not _ fucking Minseok like he wanted. 

He wanted to ask. But wouldn’t it be rude, especially if Minseok seemed to be enjoying it this much just the way they were doing it. But Minseok was beginning to feel like something was missing too. 

“More…” he rasped. “I need more.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yes. I-I need it.”

“Oh, fuck, yes.” 

Planting one of his hands on the firm bed below them and his other sinking deep into the supple skin of Minseok’s waist, he thrusted into the older with an amount of force that had Minseok convulsing. They shared yet another kiss that wasn’t as slow but instead matched that same dirty animalistic pace. 

Jongdae buried his head in Minseok’s neck, wanting to stop his moans from traveling so far. The tightness and warmth of Minseok’s hole had Jongdae practically shaking as he tried to hold back his moans. the contortions of that beautiful face of his when Jongdae pulled out slow and fucked into Minseok like he was nothing more than something for his pleasure. Jongdae would’ve never thought that his best friend that he’d known for so long would have loved to ravished and owned so thoroughly and roughly. He doubted that Minseok knew that himself. 

As Minseok tightened and moaned out a low call of Jongdae’s name, the latter couldn’t help but struggle to hold back his own groan of pleasure, having to bite into the skin of Minseok’s neck to keep himself quiet.

If people would hear the prince being ravished like this, he didn’t want them to know that it was him responsible for it. Wanted to leave them wondering and asking the question of “Who’s fucking the prince like that?”

“I’m gonna come,” Minseok groaned out between punched out gasps and moans. “D-Don’t stop.” He’d actually been on the edge of coming for a while now, but he hadn’t been able to come yet for some reason. Something wasn’t enough.

“Please!” But if Jongdae kept going, he’d be over that edge in no time. Falling so blissfully as Jongdae fucked him through the rest of it. Seemingly knowing what it took before Minseok himself knew, Jongdae shifted his angle just a bit so he was pressing right into that same spot that had Minseok on the verge of tears earlier,

He thrusted into it dead on. Once. Twice. A third time and Minseok was shaking as his orgasm tore through him and he made a mess on his stomach. 

As his muscles clenched around Jongdae’s cock, the younger couldn’t help but hold out for a few more thrusts before he pulled out, Minseok gasping at the loss, and, his muscles locking for just as moment as he messily released onto the sweet, lovely expanse of skin that was Minseok’s stomach. 

“I can’t think,” Minseok admitted when Jongdae collapsed onto the bed next to him, both of them struggling to catch their breath. “I just… I love you.”

“Minseok… I love you too. It’s why I became a trainee. To protect you and be your royal guard. The one you can always count on to be there-”

“You are already that as my friend…” Minseok turned his head to look Jongdae in the eye, taking in the beads of sweat and blown pupils. “That’s why I want you to be my royal guard… And my lover. The one who will be by my side forever.” 

The confession shouldn’t have shaken Jongdae as much as it did. Of course, Minseok loved him. He loved him in return. But saying it… had Jongdae thinking.

“What is plaguing your mind?” Minseok questioned softly, his breath still as airy as ever. With Jongdae’s essence still on his stomach and chest, Minseok couldn’t find anything to pull him down to earth again. 

“I wish I could be your Princess,” Jongdae whispered. “Why wasn’t I born a woman in order to be the one that you could spend your life with?”

Minseok lightly laughed. “Because you weren’t meant to be some woman from another kingdom that I marry for the sake of this kingdom… You were meant to be the one who picked me up after I fell down a hill and carried me all the way back to my palace at the age of 8. You were meant to be the boy that climbed up that tree every day for more than ten years just to see me. You were meant to be my royal guard instead.”

Without a second thought, Jongdae pressed a kiss to Minseok’s lips. As Jongdae used Minseok’s robe (of course with the prince’s permission) to clean him up, they broke their usual tradition for the second time in just two days. Instead of Jongdae leaving before the moon set high in the sky, he shut off the lights and held Minseok in his arms, allowing sleep to overtake the Ice Prince and his Royal Guard. 

In the silence of the room, all that could be heard was the shuffling of the white winter blossoms as they blew blissfully in the nightly breeze. 


End file.
